


No. Just, no. [Rikey central]

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Mikey gets his first heat halfway through class. It's alright, because he shares that class with his brothers Alpha, who helps him back to their dorm. Mikey's always liked the safety of being wrapped up in someone else's scent. But things go downhill from there.





	No. Just, no. [Rikey central]

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognise any part of this fic, I get my inspiration from all over the place. I've probably read all the same fics as you, and then used them for inspiration. Lemme know if I used one of your original ideas, and I'll credit you!
> 
> Send prompts/questions/asks to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mikey-writes-fics

  * **~i~**



 

Mikey tensed as the ripple of _..._ of  _something_ passed through his body. Beside him, Frank perked up a little. Mikey clasped his hands together, shuddering slightly, trying to work out what was wrong. A couple of guys he recognised as alphas turned to look at him, something feral in their eyes. He blushed and looked away. Frank was putting his stuff away, which was strange, as they were only halfway through the lesson...

"We need to leave."

Mikey jumped a little, looking at Frank in confusion.

"Put your stuff away, we need to go. Now." Frank looked like he was struggling to hold himself back. From what, Mikey didn't know, but at the look the alpha gave him, he packed his things away. Frank grabbed his arm, pulling him up, causing him to shiver, then immediately blush because  _what the hell Mikey, this is your brother's alpha_. A couple of omegas and gammas shot him looks full of pity as he left with Frank, but he didn't understand why. Mikey shuddered again as they got outside, letting out a whine. This seemed to break Frank's carefully constructed barrier, as Mikey found himself pushed against a wall, Frank nosing at his neck. Then it hit him.  _Heat._ Mikey pushed Frank away quickly, although his instincts told him to pull him closer. Frank looked ashamed of himself, but they managed to make it back to the dorm room without incident.

"Gee!" Frank called out, the gamma appearing from his study/art room. He took one look at Mikey before hurrying off to find suppressor pills.

He returned with the pills and a glass of water, handing them to Mikey who took the pills immediately, though his hands were shaking a little.

Frank sighed softly, "I knew something smelt off this morning."

Mikey blushed, looking like he wanted to run off and hide for the rest of his life. Instead, Gerard hugged him. 

"Frankie, can you call Mikey in sick for the rest of his classes? I think we should all cuddle and watch a film."

Mikey nodded, and Frank went off to call them both in as sick, since his instinct told him to look after his pack. When he came back, Mikey and Gerard were cuddling on the sofa, old horror film playing.

Frank cuddled up beside Gerard, who was gently murmuring to Mikey, "you'll be fine Mikes. The suppressors mean you wont feel too different, and your scent won't change. It'll only last a week."

 

**~ii~**

 

It was a week or so later when Gerard was walking late on a Saturday night. There was a few people milling about, mostly drunk, high or both. Nothing too bad. Despite being marked by his alpha, Gerard was still nervous about going out alone, so he was wearing one of Frank's hoodies, just in case.

It was nearing midnight, and a few of the more drunk people were being kicked out of bars and clubs for causing trouble. Gerard ducked his head and kept walking, until he felt an arm slung over his shoulder and the smell of alcohol surrounded him.

"Well heyyyyy there swee'heart~" The man slurred. The smell of alcohol did nothing to hide the stench of  _Alpha._ Gerard whimpered slightly.

"How'd you like to come home with meeee~" The man continued, running a hand down Gerard's chest, "You're veeeery preeettyyy."

Gerard tried to push him off, beginning to panic a little. The man was a lot stronger than he was. 

Suddenly, the drunk Alpha went crashing to the ground, yelling obscenities. The man who'd pushed him away laid a hand on Gerard's arm, and started to ask if he was okay, before making a surprised noise as the Gamma cuddled into his side. The kind man pushed him away gently, glaring at the drunk man and walking Gerard over to a bench a small distance away. 

"Are you alright?" The man asked, running a hand through his curly hair. Very curly. Infact, he had an afro. Gerard had a tendency to concentrate on certain details when overwhelmed. 

"I- uh- yeah. Yeah, I'm alright."

The man nodded, holding out a hand. "I'm Ray."

"Gerard," he responded, shaking his hand.

Ray nodded. "Could I walk you home? I don't want anything to happen."

"Please."

 

**~iii~**

 

It took two months, three weeks and six days for Ray and Mikey to fall in love. 

Frank was counting.

Right from the start, Ray was always more protective over Mikey, Mikey smiled more when Ray was around. Frank was happy for them.

After two months and four weeks, Ray asked Mikey out.

Now five months after the original meeting, they were still together. 

Ray was waiting for Mikey outside the dorm he shared with Frank and Gerard. Frank and Gerard had already left, saying that Mikey wouldn't be long. Ten minutes ago.

Another two minutes later, Mikey stumbled out, looking sleep deprived and zombie like, with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Hey," Ray said, smiling fondly. 

Mikey made a noise if acknowledgment.

"I brought you coffee-" Ray added, holding out a Starbucks.

Mikey looked up, grabbing the cup off him and gulping it down.

"You're a life saver. I love you." He said, in between gulps.

"I love you too. Now let's get to school, you little zombie."

"Your zombie."

"Wonderful."

 

**~iv~**

 

"Hey, hey guys, hey guys!" Frank bounced about in front of the TV screen.

"Frankie, move, we're tryna watch a film."

Frank didn't move, still bouncing. "There's gonna be an epic party on Saturday!"

"Good for you." Gerard grabbed his belt loop, tugging him out the way.

"Guys, you gotta come!"

"I can't," Ray spoke up. "I'm going home for a couple of weeks. My mom's ill."

"Bummer. Gee? Mikey?"

"I dunno..." Gerard chewed his lip.

"Please-" Frank whined, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Gonna join us Mikes?"

"Sure. Whatever. Now shut up, I'm tryna watch to film." 

Frank grinned, hugging Gerard. "Yay! It's gonna be the  _best_."

 

**~v~**

 

It was not the best, Mikey decided, as he finished his third beer. Frank had gone off to get drinks a while ago, and had returned high, and drunker than he'd been when he left. Gerard was giggling at Frank, the two being generally mushy and cute. 

Mikey sighed, getting up. " 'm gonna get another drink." He slurred, although neither Frank nor Gerard noticed as he made his way into the kitchen of whoever's house it was, in search of whatever he'd been drinking. 

He hummed to himself as he looked at the options, before freezing as someone pressed against his back, looping an arm around his waist and nuzzling his neck. The scent of  _Alpha_ surrounded him and he relaxed.

"Hey beautiful ~" the man purred in his ear, "what's a pretty omega like you doing alone at a place like this."

Mikey just hummed softly, tipping his head back. The man chuckled, two of his friends sliding up on either side of Mikey, crowding him in.

"You're so pretty."

"Can we fuck you?"

Mikey blushed, drunken mind not working too quickly. "I-I already have an Alpha-" he stammered.

"Really?"

"No mark-" the first man kissed up his neck and jaw, the second over his shoulder.

"Can't smell him-" the third nipped at Mikey's jaw.

"C'mon sweetheart, let us-"

"We'll make it good for you-"

"Promise-"

Mikey gave in, letting them lead him away, overwhelmed by the scent of  _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha-_

 

**~vi~**

 

Mikey woke up, half snuggling into the warmth pressed along his back. He heard a chuckle, and opened his eyes.

 

 

"Hey there little omega. Sleep well?"

He recognised the voice, but didn't know who it belonged to. Mikey rolled over, coming face to face with.... Shit. He'd slept with a different alpha last night. The events came back to him. He'd gone to a party, gotten drunk, gotten crowded and lead away by some alphas, then gotten fucked by one of them.

He trembled a little.

Ray was gonna be so mad.

"Hey sweetheart, you didn't answer my question." The alphas hand on his hip increased pressure, digging in to some bruises already there.

"Uh- y-yeah. Yeah, I slept good."

The alpha smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. The kiss soon became heated, the alpha growling and biting at his lip. Mikey whimpered softly, instinct making him submit completely. Smirking, the alpha pulled away.

"Such a sweet little omega. It's a nice change that no ones marked you yet," he ran his hand down Mikey's side, "means I can do whatever I want."

Mikey shivered, and the alpha chuckled.

"I-I have t-to go." Mikey stammered, squirming away from the alpha.

"Aw, so soon?" The alpha pretended to pout.

Mikey nodded quickly, "m-my brother's expecting me home..." He muttered. Mikey slipped out of the bed, wincing a little at the dull pain in his ass. He winced more as the alpha whistled when he bent over to get dressed.

"It's a shame you have to cover up all your pretty marks."

Mikey shuddered as the alpha pulled him into another kiss, and Mikey quickly pulled away.  
"Uh... B-bye." He said quickly, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

It must have been a good party. The place still stank of drugs and booze, and there's still people passed out on the couches, or the floor. 

Mikey spotted Gerard and Frank cuddled together on the floor. Gerard was still asleep, with his head in Frank's lap. Frank himself was smoking. Mikey couldn't tell if it was drugs or just a cigarette. Frank looked up as he came over and frowned. Neither of them said anything, Mikey just sitting down and burying his face in Franks side, and his brothers alpha stroked his hair gently.   
Gerard stirred, blinking awake, "Mikey?"

Mikey lifted his head, just saying, "can we leave now?"

Frank nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

The two brothers distangled themselves from Frank, who stood up and helped them to their feet, "let's go."

 

**~vii~**

 

Mikey had been in the shower for almost an hour. It was his fifth shower in two days. Gerard was beginning to get worried.

"Hey Mikes?" He knocked on the door, concern obvious in his voice. Mikey didn't respond, but Gerard heard a sob.

"Mikey?" He tested the door. Unlocked. "I'm gonna come in okay?" He waited a second for any protest before pushing the door oven and stepping inside. 

Mikey was sat on the floor of the bath, hands in his hair, sobbing. His skin was scratched raw and the water was so hot Gerard began to feel dizzy 

"Oh Mikes-" Gerard switched off the shower, leaving the door open to dispel some steam, and picked up a large, fluffy towel. He scooped Mikey into his arms, shushing his crying gently.

"Hey, c'mon, let's get you dried off. Then we can talk about what's wrong."

Gerard set Mikey on the bed, ruffling his hair with the corner of the towel, and turned, throwing a pair of boxers at him while searching for some comfy pyjamas. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Gerard asked, sitting down beside him once he was dressed. 

Mikey shook his head, burying his face in Gerard's shoulder and clinging to him.

Gerard just held him close and let him sob.

 

**~viii~**

 

It was a few weeks later when Mikey woke up feeling ill. Ray was back, Mikey was happy, and he'd almost forgotten about the party.

He quickly distangled himself from the warmth pressed against his back. It's Ray, it's just Ray. Ray. Ray.

He dashed to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, vomiting. After a couple of minutes, a gentle hand touched his back.

"Mikey?" Said Rays soft voice. Mikey shuddered and threw up again .

  
The warm touch left his shoulder as Ray left, but returned when he did, holding a glass of water.

"It's OK baby," he stroked his back gently, "it's OK."

When Mikey stopped throwing up, Ray held the glass of water to his lips, encouraging him to rinse out his mouth. Once Mikey had spat a couple of times, Ray picked him up and carried him back to bed.

Mikey turned and snuggled into his chest, relaxing a little as Ray petted his hair. Mikey fell back asleep with Ray's warm arms around him, feeling safe with his alpha.

 

**~ix~**

 

Over the next month, Mikey was sick every now and then, and had started wearing more baggy clothes.

He was pregnant.

From that stupid alpha at that stupid party.

He looked at himself in the mirror, moving his hands over the slight bump that was getting to be more clearly visible. He pulled Gerard's shirt back on, finding a hoodie of Ray's to wear as well. He'd started wearing their clothes to cover up how his pregnancy made his scent and his appearance change.

Mikey adjusted the clothes so that the bump was less visible. His hands started trembling and he bit his lip, suddenly feeling himself start crying.

He and Gerard were alone in the house, since Ray was back in his own dorm, working on some important coursework, and Frank had had to go home, since his mother was ill.

Mikey sighed, before letting his instinct take over. He gathered up the blanket from the bed that still had Rays scent on it, and arranged it on the floor, before finding some of Ray and Gerard's hoodie's, and Frank's shirts. He down at the little 'nest' he'd made and sighed. He hated being an omega. After staring at the 'nest' for a small amount of time, he gave in, curling up in it, clutching a pillow close and breaking into sobs.

He was so out of his that he didn't hear the door open, startling when Gerard spoke.

"Mikey?"

He froze, feeling his breathing rate increase and his hands trembling.

"Mikey!" Gerard spotted the signs of his brother having a panic attack, and quickly pulled him into a sitting position, holding the younger close to his chest, letting him sob, holding him as he trembled and gasped for breath.

"Mikey, Mikes, I need you to need breath for me. C'mon, deep breaths, in time with me, c'mon."

Mikey managed to get his breathing under control, but hid his face in his brothers neck.

"Hey, Mikes? You wanna talk to me? What's wrong?" Gerard could tell something was different, but Mikey was doing a good job in hiding it.

Gerard took a moment to look. Was his brother....nesting? He couldn't be...

"Mikes?" He rubbed the back of his head gently, "Mikey, look at me."

The younger brother looked up, eyes red from crying, and Gerard felt a pain in his chest.

"Mikey, were you nesting?"

Mikey looked scared, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, looked like he was about to cry again.

Gerard rocked him gently, "it's okay if you were. I just wanna know. I wanna look after you."

Mikey nodded slowly.

"Were you nesting?"

Another nod.

"Are you pregnant?"

The younger start trembling again, but nodded, barely.

"Oh, Mikey..." Gerard held him close, "is it Ray's?"

Mikey hesitated, before shaking his head, and started crying again.

"Don't worry Mikes. We'll fix everything. It'll be okay." He murmured comforts, rocking him gently again.

 

**~x~**

 

"Mikey? Gerard said you had something to tell me?" Ray looked around, almost missing the bundle of blankets on the floor where Mikey was. Ray smiled softly, making his way over and putting his hand in Mikey's hair.

"Hey baby." He leant down to kiss his forehead. Mikey made a happy sound.

"You're back!"

"Yep," Ray ruffled his hair. "And Gerard said you have something to tell me?"

Mikey nodded, chewing his lip nervously.

"What's up?"

"I-I-," he heasitated. "Remember that party Frank took us too? The one when your mom was sick so you couldn't make it?"

"Yeah?"

"I- uh- S-Some Alpha's came up t-to me and crowded me an' I slept with one of them 'cause I was drunk and I'm a dumb omega and now- I-I'm pregnant-"

Ray stared at him in shock. 

Mikey burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I should've told you what happened at the party! I should've told you when I first found out!"

Ray moved forwards, pulling Mikey into his arms and joining him in the nest of blankets. "No, sweetheart, it's okay, I'm not mad," Ray soothed gently. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Mikey shuffled, wiping his eyes.

"But you've gotta decide baby. You can abort it, carry it through and keep it, or carry it through and put it up for adoption."

Mikey nodded, cuddling into him. "i- I'll carry it through. But then c-can we put it up for adoption?"

"Of course baby. I'm so proud of you. You're so brave."

The omega smiled proudly.

"In fact," Ray continued, "I have some friends. You remember Pete and Patrick? The beta's? They want a child but can't have their own. I'll speak to them about it."

Mikey hummed in agreement, cuddling closer and falling asleep.

 

**~fin~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first two parts ages ago then wrote everything else in the same day. Wow. I'm proud of this! Leave a comment, or talk to me on Instagram @ mastas.of.ravenkroft or tumblr @ mikey-writes-fics (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mikey-writes-fics)   
> Comments!!!


End file.
